Fireworks at Midnight
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: AU of Episode 25/26. Tamaki is convinced to stay in Japan, but how else could it have played out? Tamaki/Kyouya, some slight Twincest. My first Ouran fic, so tell me what you think!


Chapter One

**Lookielookie…BregoArodShadowfax has written an OHSHC fic!! Whee! I'm officially IN LOVE with this show, because it is AMAZING, (as well as the manga, although I truly hope they eventually make a second season! Although the release of the English version later this year is going to be amazing, too, as long as the voice actors are up to par!) **

**So, about the story? It's more or less an alternate ending to the anime series, taking place during episode 25/26. First off, I **_**hope **_**my characters are okay, because I tend to go OOC at times…but I've tried to keep them believable, although writing in new fandoms always takes some getting used to! Secondly, Éclair is probably more evil than she was in the show, but she has to be in order to fit the story. Thirdly, all Japanese will be explained at the end. Fourthly, this is SHOUNEN-AI. Meaning love between two boys. If this makes you squeamish, turn back now and nobody will judge you. PLEASE do not flame, because you have been duly warned. It's Tamaki/Kyouya for the most part with a TINY bit of Twincest…but if you've come this far and aren't scared yet, read on, brave reader! Read on! **

**Enjoy! And please, drop me a review if you feel so inclined. They make me happy! **

**Disclaimer: "Ouran Koukou Host Club" belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori and BONES, and certainly do not belong to me.**

**Also, after re-reading this, I've found a ton of mistakes...totally unlike me...so I'm going to do my best to fix it! **

**Fireworks at Midnight**

I gripped the windowsill, my fingernails digging into the polished wood. How could that…that…_baka_…even think of…

Engaged. He was engaged to some…French woman he had met mere hours before. Now, I know that Tamaki isn't always the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but he isn't _that _stupid. There was something that he wasn't telling us. And who was he to announce that the Host Club was officially dissolved with his departure? If I'm not mistaken, he founded it with _my _help, and if I want to continue it…

But no; the Host Club without our King isn't a Host Club at all. I know that as well as anyone. I stared out the window with the pretence that I was too annoyed to turn, but in truth I was watching the whole scene play out in the reflection being cast in the window glass. Nobody else in the Host Club was moving; too shocked or angry to do more than stare at Tamaki as he stood in the doorway. He started to fiddle with his tie; a sure sign that he was nervous; and the girl… Éclair, I reminded myself, had a self-satisfied smile on her thin face.

"Well, Tamaki-kun, seeing as how it is your last time with these people, perhaps you'd like to say goodbye?" she asked in a sultry voice. My grip on the windowsill tightened again.

"Uh…right…" Tamaki blinked, his violet eyes instinctively seeking me out. But I didn't turn. I wouldn't.

"_Tama-chan!" _Hani-senpai was the first to break the silence, "You can't leave!" He flung himself at Tamaki and Mori-senpai had to walk over.

"It's fine," Tamaki held up a hand as he returned Hani's enthusiastic embrace. "I'm sorry, Hani-senpai. But sometimes there are things in life that we have to do no matter what. And this is one of them."

"_Tama-chan!" _Hani was crying now, and Mori finally went to pull him off of Tamaki. He mumbled a hasty, "Good luck," and shook Tamaki's hand before attempting to console Hani with cake.

"_Tono_?" Hikaru asked, causing Tamaki to glance at him. "You're not…I mean, you're not _serious _about this, are you? Look at her! Haruhi's way cuter, and…"

"Hikaru, don't," Kaoru touched his brother's arm. "It's his choice."

"But it isn't fair! He's breaking up the family, Kaoru! He can't just…he can't just _leave!" _Hikaru's voice broke.

"Hikaru; Kaoru, I'm…" Tamaki sighed as he walked toward them, only to be knocked to the ground. "Guys, get…"

"We're not letting you leave!" Hikaru was obviously angry as he held pinned Tamaki to the ground in an overly-enthusiastic hug. "We're not!"

"Hikaru, we can't do anything…"

"Yes we can, Kaoru! What right does that…that…" he called Éclair something that made Kaoru gasp. "What right does she have to come in here and take our _Tono_ away from us?"

"Every right, as you'll soon see," Éclair interjected, still smiling coolly.

"Why you little…"

"Hikaru, don't," Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother. "She isn't worth it."

"I can't believe you'd do this. Are we nothing to you?" Hikaru choked back a sob. Kaoru held him and looked once at Tamaki, but his face was unreadable.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki closed his eyes and turned to the girl, who regarded him calmly.

"Good luck, Senpai," she finally came over and hugged him around the waist, and he returned the embrace. "I know you'll do the right thing."

"Haruhi…my darling daughter, Daddy's sorry he has to leave like this."

"I understand," Haruhi assured him. "Really." She let go and smiled at him, although it was obvious that some other emotion was warring to get out. I sill refused to turn around, and it was only when Tamaki came over and slid his hands around my neck that I even acknowledged his presence. "Mommy?" he asked in a low voice.

"_Baka," _I replied, leaning slightly into him. His arms tightened and I glanced at his reflection. Worry. Shame. But most of all…he wanted something from me. Wanted _me _to tell him that it was okay.

"Kyouya, I…"

"Don't apologize," I told him sharply, causing him to glance down. "I can't make your decisions for you, Tamaki Suou. This is up to you."

"But is it…am I…"

"If you're doing it for yourself, then do it. If you're doing it to make someone else happy, I'd suggest you think carefully before rushing into it. There are other ways, Tamaki," I finally conceded, inwardly pleased to see his eyes light up. "Although Mommy is disappointed that Daddy would leave without even filing for divorce."

"Kyouya!" he chuckled and laid his chin on my shoulder. "What would I do without you, _mon ami?" _

"You'll see soon, won't you?" That came out more bitter than I had first meant it, but there was no going back. Not now.

"What do you…"

I turned and hugged him tightly, moving my mouth close to his ear and whispering, "_Aishiteru, baka."_

Tamaki sighed and held me close. "Is it true?"

"Would I say it if it wasn't?"

"No. Kyouya, I…" he paused and ran his hands down my back.

"What did she promise you?"

"She knows my mother."

"And she told you that if you came with you could see her again, is that it?" I closed my eyes.

"Yes," Tamaki admitted. "I don't think she'd lie to me."

"_Baka. _Your _grandmother _introduced you. She _hates _you. So tell me why she would allow you to see your mother again, especially when she's already forbidden it?" I inwardly groaned. Maybe he _is _that stupid.

"Because it would take me away from the Host Club. My grandmother…she hates the fact that…she…doesn't want me to be happy. And I am, and she never thought I would be, here," Tamaki trailed off. "_Gomenasai."_

"I know. But, if you think that it's right, I'm not going to stop you," I started to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go. "Tamaki, your fiancée…"

"Don't look at her, then," he reached up and took off my glasses, folding them and placing them in my coat pocket. "You can still see _me,_ right?"

"My eyes aren't _that _bad," I smiled, although it was obvious that it was forced. "But you have to go…it'll only be harder if we drag this out."

"Kyou…" his voice was almost a plea.

"I can't save you from this, Tamaki," I replied in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Besides, you've always been the one to save me. Why are you looking for help?"

"Because I don't know what to do. I love you…_all _of you. I could never have asked for better friends, and I feel like I'm betraying you. Hikaru's right; I _am _being foolish, but…it's my _mother, _Kyouya! My…" he cut off, sniffling.

"Don't cry, _Tousan," _I said. "You'll get me started. And you're the _only _one who can make me cry; you know that."

"Maybe someday somebody else will be able to," he pulled back slightly to stare at me. "And maybe I'll be the only one," he said quietly, our faces mere centimetres apart. "But all you have to know is…"

"Tamaki-kun! We're going," Éclair cut in. Tamaki lowered his eyes and slowly moved away from me. I didn't bother to put my glasses back on; I was crying and we both knew it. "You've had _more _than enough time to say goodbye. Oh, and he _won't _be attending your little festival tomorrow, so don't expect him. Come on, fiancée," she took his hand and led him out. He cast a longing look at me over his shoulder before Éclair slammed the door.

I turned back to the window; still not speaking; and eventually I heard the others leave. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my musing, and I glanced at the window to be greeted by a reflection that was decidedly feline. "Kaoru."

"I knew you'd take it the hardest," the red-haired twin informed me, his arms sliding around my waist. "You told him?"

"Yes. And I think…he feels the same. At least, on some level. But it hardly matters now."

"You're just going to let him go?" Kaoru sounded shocked.

"What can I do, Kao? You told Hikaru to…"

"I told Hika because he would go ballistic if I wasn't there to calm him down. But even _I _can't tell Hikaru everything," Kaoru's voice lowered.

"Never going to admit it, then?"

"What? My love?" Kaoru laughed. "Not likely. But I do love him." He paused for a second and moved beside me, staring out the window. I watched Tamaki and Éclair get into a limousine that had pulled up, and Tamaki looked up at the window once and flashed his famous smile before getting in. "You're crying, Kyouya."

"Am I?" Of course I was, but why did _Kaoru _have to see it?

"It's okay," he assured me. "I know that…I…"

"Why are you telling me to chase him when you told the others to leave it be?"

"Because the others have no right to," Kaoru replied thoughtfully. "After all, he _would _probably come back if we were to plead hard enough; and Haruhi especially might get him to do it; but you're the only one who has a _right _to. Does that make any sense?" he cocked his head to the side as if thinking and then shrugged, his familiar smile gracing his features again. "But I should go. Hikaru will…" he took one look at me and stopped. "But if you rather I stayed…"

"If you would. For a few minutes, at least," I added, trying not to make it sound like a command.

"Of course," he took my hand and led me to the sofa, plopping down and leaning against me. "What would the others say, Kyou?"

"That we're crazy love-struck fools who are completely out of our leagues?" I replied bitterly.

"Who's crazy and love-struck? Kaoru, I've been looking everywhere!" Hikaru closed the door behind him and came in, raising his eyebrows before sitting in one of the chairs. "Now, I know there's a good story here, so which one of you is going to tell it?" he leant forward and rested his head on his hands. "Because I'm not leaving until I get it. Kyouya-senpai, I know that you and _Tono _are best friends and all, but you seem more broke up than I thought was even possible. You look like you've been crying."

"I have _not _been crying. Why would I cry over that _baka?" _I said angrily, partly to cover the fact that my eyes were still damp. I took my glasses back out and slid them on, hoping the reflection would hide that fact from the older twin. Kaoru pressed more tightly against me, and I put an arm around him. "And stop looking at me like I'm going to molest your brother."

"I trust you," Hikaru admitted after a moment. "Kao, what's the story? Dearest brother…"

"Don't flatter me, Hikaru," Kaoru warned his twin. "If Senpaidoesn't want to say anything, than I have no right to."

"Alright, then. Senpai?" Hikaru stared at me, his feline eyes glinting in the late afternoon light. "What's the deal with you and _Tono?"_

"I love him."

"Right. The Shadow King is in love," Hikaru snoted. "Kao, don't tell me you believe this drivel."

"It's true, Hikaru," Kaoru's voice was soft. "I believe Kyouya-senpai_._ Because…" he took a deep breath. "I feel the same way."

"You…oh, _Kami, _Kaoru, it's not Haruhi, is it? Because if it is, I swear I'll back off. You should have _told _me!" Hikaru walked over to his brother, who flinched back and burrowed his face in my shirt. "Kaoru? What's wrong?" He stepped back.

"Leave him be, Hikaru," I said in a weary voice. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

"No, he's going to tell me _now. Who is it, Kaoru?" _

"You," Kaoru told my shirt, although Hikaru obviously heard it.

"M-_Me?" _Hikaru blinked. "You…love _me? _That's a surprise? Kaoru, we're brothers. We're practically obligated to love each other," he started laughing.

"It's not funny, Hikaru! I…love you as a brother, yes, but…I love you as something _more, _too," he finally admitted, refusing to look at his brother.

"Oh. _Oh," _Hikaru's eyes widened. "You mean, like the Host Club act…"

"Yes, like the Host Club act."

"You mean, like when I say that…the things I say…"

"_Yes, _Hikaru. Now leave us alone," Kaoru sounded tired.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru looked unsure of what to say. "Kao-chan_, _come here." Kaoru glanced up at his brother and then looked at me, and I nodded. He gave me a grateful smile before shifting closer to his brother, who quickly enveloped him in a hug. "You're the biggest _baka _in the world, you know that?" Hikaru asked with a smirk. "Honestly. Did you honestly think that I would…what…_disown _you or something?"

"You mean, you don't…"

"Kaoru, if I had minded _any_thing about the idea, I would never have agreed to the whole 'brotherly love' thing in the first place. Truth is, I like being close to you. After all, we _still _sleep in the same bed…" Hikaru trailed off and looked at me. "I guess I'm being a little selfish, _ne? _After all, you and _Tono…"_

"Go after him," Kaoru told me. "Go bring him back."

"Kaoru, for all I know he's…"

"At his house," Hikaru supplied helpfully. "Where else?"

"He might be on a plane to France for all I…"

"Never know until you try, do you?" Kaoru cut me off again.

"Kaoru, I think I prefer you being alone to being with your brother. He makes you annoying," I informed the younger twin, who merely laughed and glanced lovingly up at his brother. "Hikaru, stop corrupting him."

"Oh, he doesn't _know _corruption," Hikaru's voice had taken on a predatory tone. "…Yet…"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru protested, although he was still chuckling. "Stop it! But in all seriousness,Senpai, you have to go after him."

"Yes, sweep him off his feet! Be his knight in shining armour!" Hikaru proclaimed dramatically.

"I just don't…"

"_Kaasan, onegai shimasu?" _They said together, eyes shining with feigned innocence.

"Who gave you permission to call me that?"

"We're a family, right…_mommy?" _Hikaru was sniggering again.

"Oh, shut up," I stood and moved to the door.

"Kyou?" Kaoru's private nickname for me stopped me. "Bring him back. For all of us."

"I will, Kaoru," I assured him before leaving.

000

Luckily, Shima and I are on good terms, and from the look on her face when she admitted me into the Suou Second Mansion, she was not happy about something. "Master Tamaki and _the girl_ are in the practice room," she informed me frostily. "Master Tamaki also informed me that nobody was allowed into the mansion, but the youngest son of the Ootori family is an exception to every rule, isn't he?"

"Much appreciated, Shima," I smiled at her, and she managed a weak smile in return. "The truth is, I'm not that fond of Miss Éclair either, so how would you feel about me convincing Tamaki that leaving for France isn't the brightest idea he's ever had?"

"Master Tamaki has very few bright ideas, Ootori-san," Shima informed me dryly.

"Give him some credit, Shima. But I have a job to do," I gave her another smile before walking up the stairs. The melancholy melody of a Chopin Nocturne led me straight to the practice room, but the music stopped a few moments before I reached the door. Opening it just enough to see, I had to clamp down my fury at the sight of Tamaki…_my _Tamaki…being pushed onto the couch as that _girl _climbed on top of him like she _owned _him.

Not wanting to see any more, I slipped into the room and slammed the door with as much force as I could muster; which, seeing the level my anger was at, was a lot. Tamaki jumped and looked toward the door, shame creeping into his eyes as he saw me.

"Tamaki-kun, please get that straggler from your idiotic club to leave us alone," Éclair said sweetly; although if looks could kill, both of us would have been dead at that moment, because the glare I gave her was just as icy as the one she was bestowing upon me.

"_Kaasa_…Kyouya," he corrected himself before Éclair could notice. "What are you doing here? I told Shima…"

"I'm an exception, Tamaki. Besides, your housekeeper likes me. Unlike somebody else."

"I told you that I'm taking Tamaki-kun away. You're pretty pathetic to chase after him like this, you know? One would think you're in love," she sneered.

"Love?" I scoffed, crossing my arms. "You're sadly mistaken if you believe _that _to be the case."

"Oh, really?" she smiled, although there was no warmth in it. "I suppose if _that's _the case then you won't mind if I do _this_." Without any warning, she leant down and kissed Tamaki. One of my eyebrows raised, but I made no outward signs that it affected me in any way, although secretly I was furious. And…I had to admit…jealous.

Tamaki pushed Éclair back and scrambled off the couch, readjusting his tie as he did so. There was a bright red flush on his pale skin, but somehow I doubted it was because he was aroused in any way. Truth be told, he looked mortified. "L-lady Éclair…" he stammered before getting control of himself and returning to his usual level of charm. "I know that my grandmother asked me to entertain you for a few days, but if you continue to engage in such questionable behaviour, I shall have to break my word. After all, it's hardly right for me to have an affair when I am still completely devoted to my current wife," he smiled.

"You have a wife?" she looked amused. "Tell me, Tamaki-kun, why did your grandmother not mention this to me?"

"Alas, fair princess, my grandmother would _never _approve of my current love, so she does not know. But as it stands, I cannot permit you to steal me away from my wife, my daughter, my devilish sons…even my dearest cousins! So, you see," he produced a rose from…somewhere…and handed it to her, "I cannot go with you to France and be your husband. For _any _price," he added quickly, as it was obvious that she was going to remind him of her promise to be reunited with his mother.

"Tamaki-kun…you really _are _an idiot," she snarled, standing and grabbing the rose. "But I suppose it's not really my place. Tell me, darling, who _is _your wife? For I should dearly like to meet her before I leave."

"You already have," he smiled, holding out his hand toward me.

"Always so dramatic, _Tousan_," I sighed, accepting the hand.

"Only when it concerns you, _Kaasan," _he replied smoothly, his normal smile back on his face.

"You…Tamaki-kun…you're _gay?" _she looked shocked.

"The best looking ones always are, m'dear," he said, a hint of regret in his tone. "Luckily for me," he pulled me to his chest.

"Wait…_he's_…"

"Well, he's not technically my wife, but it hardly counts…right, Mommy?" he smiled widely at me, his violet eyes once again full of life.

"Right, Daddy," I all but purred. "But...I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for letting somebody else kiss you. You _know_ how I feel about that," I said in a low voice.

"Oh, Mommy, it didn't mean anything! You know I'll always love you and only you," he said, a hint of worry on his features.

"Ugh, you're disgusting! I'm leaving! I can't believe I was set up with someone like you!" Éclair was practically shaking with fury, but she straightened up, smoothed out her features, and walked daintily from the room. "And your grandmother will hear about _this_, believe me!"

"Tamaki…"

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. "It's true that _Obaasan _is the matriarch of the family, but when it comes down to it…it's my father's choice. And my father knows."

"That you…like men."

"_Not _men, Kyouya. _You," _he tapped my nose. "But your family…"

"Hardly needs to know. Besides, my father will be getting a surprise regarding the family business at any moment now, so I think I've done enough to prove myself. And if I haven't, there's not much more I _can _do," I shrugged. "I'm glad you're back."

"As am I, _mon ami_."

"You had me worried for a few minutes, there."

"Why'd you come?" Tamaki asked suddenly. "After me. Why…"

"Kaoru and Hikaru," I said by way of explanation. "Mostly Kaoru. He understands how I…_we…_feel."

"Is he like us?"

"Yes," I nodded, figuring that Kaoru wouldn't mind if Tamaki knew.

"And does Hikaru know?"

"He does now."

"Mommy, our sons are behaving in _incestuous acts _and you're encouraging it?" he glanced at me in mock-horror.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Shut up." I kissed him to emphasize my point, and he wrapped his arms around my neck and returned the kiss with fervour. Somehow we must have managed to make it to the couch, because when I could form a coherent thought again, I was positioned over him much the same way Éclair had been a short time before.

"Hey, Kyouya?"

"What?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

"If I had to choose between you and Éclair doing this to me…I'd pick you a million times before I even _thought _of her," he smiled goofily.

"Don't get sappy with me," I playfully swatted the back of his head. "You know I hate that."

"You're the Shadow King. Right," Tamaki rolled his eyes. "So, the festival's tomorrow…"

"I know that. We've only been planning for it for months," I said.

"Exactly. But there's a dance, and…would you dance with me tomorrow night?"

"You have to ask?" I shook my head ruefully. "Tamaki Suou, you're a complete _baka."_

"But I'm _your baka_," he countered.

"Lucky me."

000

"Look, Mommy, fireworks! Aren't they pretty!" Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me over so we could get a better view.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Haruhi turned around and grabbed Tamaki's other hand, pulling us towards the rest of the Host Club. Hani was sitting on Mori's shoulders, happily munching on a piece of cake. "Now, _where _did those twins go?"

"Here, Haruhi," Hikaru smiled at her and held out a rose, which she took with a blush. "You haven't seen my darling Kaoru, have you? We got separated in the crowd."

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as they embraced and stood staring at the fireworks with a satisfied smile on her face. "I guess the family's back together again, hey?"

"Always," Tamaki kissed me, but I shoved him off.

"Daddy, not in front of the children," I admonished him.

"Fine. Daughter mine, come and watch the fireworks with Daddy!" Tamaki put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

"Looks like everyone got their happy ending after all, _ne, _Takashi?" Hani asked.

"_Aa," _Mori replied, eloquent as ever.

"Kaoru, darling, _never _leave my sight again!" Hikaru was still fussing over his brother.

"Hikaru, _please!" _Kaoru let his twin hold him and settled against his body, the two fitting against each other with the practiced ease of having done it a million times before. "So the carriage didn't turn into a mushy pumpkin," he said quietly, although I was probably the only one who knew what he was referring to.

"Midnight isn't here yet," I replied as I walked past him and he turned to smile at me. I stood by Tamaki and glanced up at the sky, rather impressed by the show that the High School was putting on this year.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"As soon as I graduate, I'm going to France to find my mother. You want to come with me?" Tamaki turned his head and glanced at me.

"France would be an interesting place to visit," I agreed, fiddling with my glasses. "And I suppose I should meet my mother-in-law, after all."

Tamaki chuckled and leant his head on my shoulder. "_Kaasan?" _

"Yes, _Tousan?"_

"Why are they called 'fireworks,' anyways? I mean, it's not like…"

Haruhi turned to me and we shared a look before I clapped a hand over Tamaki's mouth. She smiled and nodded her approval before turning back to the show, but not before mouthing, "He really _is _a _baka." _

And of course, I had to agree. But, in the long run, I wouldn't have him any other way.

**Owari**

**Alrighty, translation time**

_**Baka: **_**Idiot**

_**-kun: **_**Suffix denoting a male, but mostly used for boys**

**-**_**chan: **_**Suffix generally used for young children, but also for close friends**

**-**_**senpai: **_**Suffix used for someone in a higher grade at school**

_**Tono: **_**"My Lord" (The twins generally call Tamaki this)**

_**Mon ami: **_**French for " my friend"**

_**Aishiteru: **_**I love you**

_**Gomenasai: **_**Formal way of saying "I'm sorry."**

_**Tousan: **_**Casual**** way of saying "Father"**

_**Kaasan: **_**Causal**** way of saying "Mother"**

_**Kami: **_**God**

_**Ne: **_**Right? (If you're Canadian, like me, it's sort of like adding 'eh?' to the end of a sentence…)**

_**Onegai shimasu: **_**Please**

_**-san: **_**Polite suffix for either an adult man or a woman of any age**

**_Aa: _****Essentially an agreement; sort of like a informal 'yes.' **

**And there you have it! Remember to press the purply-blue button and leave a review on your way out! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
